


Notes for an Apocalypse

by Prochytes



Category: Daredevil (TV), Good Omens (TV), Iron Fist (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), Luke Cage (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Crossover, Drabble Sequence, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 21:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19912309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prochytes/pseuds/Prochytes
Summary: In another world, Adam had four unofficial godparents rather than the Them. They weren’t great role-models.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for _The Defenders_ and _Good Omens_. Some material is used from the "Guardian Devil" arc in the _Daredevil_ comics, for the discomfiture of Matt Murdock.

“So,” Luke concluded, “the bookdealer claims that the kid we as good as raised is the son of Satan.”

“This isn’t just a rerun of that time a guy with a fishbowl on his head made Murdock _think_ he was babysitting the Antichrist?”

Matt scowled at Jessica. “Foggy promised never to tell anyone about that.”

“Foggy talks a lot when he’s liquored up,” said Jessica smugly. “What is this bull, anyway? I’m an atheist.”

“You believe in Thor,” Danny observed.

“I believe in Thor’s arms. There’s a difference.”

“Anyway,” said Luke, “the bookdealer’s bringing a friend to explain it all.”


	2. Chapter 2

“I’m sure this is just a case of mistaken identity,” said Aziraphale anxiously.

“He’s right, Jess. Sweet Christmas, the resemblance is uncanny.”

“I’m an actual devil,” spluttered Crowley, “unlike Cosplay over there. ‘Uncanny’’s part of the package.”

Jessica glared, and dropped him. Crowley massaged his throat. 

“When did mortals get that strong?”

“It’s happened before,” said Aziraphale. “Remember Gaza?”

“Fellow with the jawbone of an ass? You don’t see those any more.”

“If you’d heard Danny talk,” said Jessica, “you’d know we can source them locally.”

“Wasn’t he strong because of his big hair?” said Crowley.

“Try again,” said Luke.


	3. Chapter 3

“An old blind gentleman has pushed his way to the front,” said Madame Tracy. “I think his name is ‘Plank’.”

“He’s swearing, isn’t he?” said Matt.

“He is. Are you psychic, too, dear?”

“No. Just an educated guess.”

“Would you like to talk to him?”

“Absolutely not,” said Matt. 

“Colleen will chivvy him along. That’s my spirit guide, not your young lady, Mr. Rand. She’s very nice.”

“Colleen’s great. Although sometimes I think she sees me as an idiot with a White Knight complex, obsessed by his magic hand.”

“Any good romance can survive that, dear,” said Madame Tracy brightly.


	4. Chapter 4

“Castle’s dealing with the air base personnel,” said Matt. “Karen explained to him eight times that ‘dealing with’ wasn’t a euphemism.”

“Good. Adam needs to take from this that violence breeds only violence.”

“That’s a tough sell, Danny,” said Luke. “You literally just cancelled the Apocalypse by punching Death in the face, while Jessica put War into a headlock.”

“And while you – very symbolically – beat Pollution into a puddle WITH MY CAR.”

“Sorry.”

“Never mind,” said Crowley wistfully. “We have a world, a victory, and a pub. Do you know what a ‘round’ is, Danny Rand?”

“No.”

“Time to learn.”

FINIS


End file.
